


Care

by Chrysalin



Series: TTT-verse One-Shots [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: Mercury meets Zoisite when he unknowingly delivers a love letter.
Relationships: Mizuno Ami/Zoisite
Series: TTT-verse One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787680
Kudos: 17





	Care

**Author's Note:**

> This one did actually get a little bit of editing for clarity, so if it's different than what you recall from FF.net, that's why.

With a sigh of relief, Princess Mercury slipped out of the tedious diplomatic proceedings in the throne room. She had played her role for the day by supplying the information Queen Serenity desired and had finally obtained the dismissal she so craved. 

Her footsteps automatically took her to the palace’s library, a series of chambers that were her second home. She had never bothered with the formality of an office as her best friends had; it would have been inconvenient when everything she would need was already in the library. She had simply chosen an area and focused it around her work. 

Since the court was still occupied she didn’t expect to find anyone in her haven, though as she moved through the shelves she saw one man wearing a Golden Kingdom uniform in the medical section. Many Terran doctors coveted the healing abilities that had been accrued in the Silver Alliance, so it did not surprise her that he would be in that particular area. She paid him little heed, deciding to focus on her own tasks. 

Though her work for the day was complete, Mercury chose to continue her research on the Terran government in order to understand what the Silver Alliance could gain from accepting Elysion into its folds. Though her primary duty was to the Moon Princess, the queen relied on the Senshi of Knowledge to advise and inform on important matters. 

Moving to the stacks devoted to the planets’ monarchies, Mercury searched for additional volumes on Earth. The crown had changed families recently, which unfortunately meant there was little information on the new rulers, but the change had seen a king who was interested in a peace accord come to the throne where the old line had refused. 

“Excuse me, Lady Mercury,” the man she had seen murmured. “I believe this is for you.”

He passed her a plain envelope with only her name and rank marking the front. “I am sorry, but I do not recognize this,” she frowned.

“I discovered it in one of the books in the medical section, your highness,” he replied smoothly. She finally recognized him as one of the Terran prince’s guardians. Lord… Zoisite.

Curious, she slit open the envelope with a conjured sliver of ice. Unfolding the paper, she began to read. 

_ My dearest princess, _

_ Long have I watched your beauty. You shine in a fashion akin to the element you embody, beautiful and clear.  _

She didn’t get any further than that. She fainted as hives raced across her skin.

88888888

Zoisite studied the letter as he sat at her bedside. A faint chuckle slipped past his lips as he realized it was a love letter. He had heard mention that the Mercurian princess had an adverse reaction, but he had not expected it to be so violent. Reaching out, he summoned the soothing touch of his healing powers and set to work ridding her of the doubtless painful affliction.

After she collapsed he’d carried her to her chambers, choosing not to alert anyone else as to avoid causing her embarrassment. He was grateful his position allowed him access to details regarding the princess’ court, and that his prince had wanted him to know the palace layout.

She began to shift as her tiny hands moved to scratch the sores he had not yet reached. He carefully grasped her wrists to prevent it, knowing she would only aggravate the condition. She blinked a few times as she regained full consciousness, eyeing him with an open expression he doubted he would have seen had she been completely aware.

“What happened?” 

Zoisite knew it was saccharinely sweet, but her voice reminded her of the finest music. Some deeper instinct warned him that he was getting far more involved than he had intended. “You fainted, my lady. I believe you had a negative response to the letter.”

She blushed, though it was only partially visible through the remaining ugly hives. The newly awakened sappy part of him whispered that the awful marks had no place on such lovely skin. He firmly squashed the voice. “I’m sorry to have troubled you, my lord.”

“Not at all, princess. Among my other duties, I am the healer of the Shitennou. I had assumed you would prefer to not alert others to your difficulty.” She nodded slowly as her fingers curled and released, curled and released. He noticed and offered her a slight smile. “If you can control your urge to scratch for a moment, I believe I have something that will help should something like this occur again.”

She nodded a second time and called forth her own healing light to clear up the remainder of the hives as he drew a beautiful, thin glass bottle from an inner pocket of his jacket. He examined it briefly before offering it to her.

“What is it?” she asked curiously. She could smell a variety of familiar herbs, but there were also several she did not recognize.

“It is a mixture of medicinal plants indigenous to Earth,” he explained. “Though we lack the knowledge of the Silver Alliance, we have learned to utilize the best our planet has to offer. I have found it to be highly potent against skin irritations of this kind.”

She accepted the bottle and opened it with an easy twist. The aroma grew more powerful, but it was not unpleasant. “Has it been scented?”

He shook his head. “One of the plants used in the mix is a flower, my lady. There are no additional ingredients; it is quite natural. Indeed, that is one of the reasons I prefer this particular lotion. It is much less offensive to the senses than harsher blends.”

Mercury poured a small amount into her palm and tilted it from side to side. “It is a very smooth mixture; most impressive.” 

He gave a courtly bow, still managing to look formal though he was seated. She had to admire his manners and grace. “I am glad my lady approves.”

She smiled. “Thank you for your help, my lord.”

“It was my pleasure,” he assured her. “I certainly appreciate knowing that our remedies are in fact helpful. Will you be well enough to attend the ball this evening?”

Her eyebrows shot up for a second before she remembered, letting out a soft groan. “Oh, the man who sent me that letter will most likely be in attendance. What shall I do?”

He cleared his throat hesitantly. “Perhaps if you had an escort to the festivities?”

She weighed the possibility in her mind, considering potential outcomes. “It  _ would _ discourage any would-be suitors, but where would I find someone at such a late hour?”

He rose and bowed again, more elaborately. “It would be an honor to accompany you to the ball this evening, if you will excuse my brashness.”

She offered him a shy smile. “I would not want to impose.”

“It is no imposition,” he said with a charming smile of his own. “I would enjoy your company. Perhaps we can discuss mutual interests? I would love to learn more of the Silver Alliance’s medical advancements.”

Mercury nodded. “And I would greatly appreciate any insight you can offer into the Golden Kingdom’s government. Very well, my lord, I accept your offer.”

For the first time, his formal air cracked, and the smile he offered now was much more boyish. She wondered how old he was, since for all his courtly behavior he looked only a little older than her and the other Guardian Senshi. Indeed, he even appeared slightly too feminine to achieve the necessary skill to become one of the honored Shitennou. With his honey blond hair in a low ponytail and delicate features, he seemed more a prince or a lord’s son than a warrior of the highest rank. She studied his eyes, seeing the intelligent light behind them and the same analytical attention to detail she herself employed. 

Though she would have believed her thoughts had taken longer, he did not seem to notice a lapse. “Shall I meet you at the library?” he offered. “I am afraid I am not yet familiar with the entirety of the palace. It is truly impressive.”

She inclined her head in agreement. “That would be fine, I think. I had intended to spend a few moments studying before the festivities began. I will see you there, my lord.”

“Zoisite,” he corrected. “Please, call me Zoisite.”

“Zoisite,” she amended. 


End file.
